Made Of Forgotten Memories
by kIlLeRkItTeN94
Summary: Beatrice is an assassin, hired by the Goverment.One day, in a mission, she meets a man that seems to know her. Who is he? And why does her necklace keep him near her? My first story! DanteXOC.Sorry about the mistakes.
1. New Mission

**Hi, guys! Name´s Kat... and this is my first story ever. It´s a bit big and....stuff..but i think its good. It´s a story about my own original character Beatrice. I hope you like it.**

"_..Why do people try when trying is not an option…?"_

"_Mom…you are not going to leave me…"_

"_Honey, remember I love you…goodbye"_

"_Mom no, you can't die, mom!! No, don't leave, mom!!.......I love you too"_

"God damn it, wake up woman!"

"Oh, hey William…."

_It was only a dream….._

Beatrice was lying on her bed, almost uncovered by the bed sheets. The male voice she was hearing was coming out of the ceiling. As soon as she opened her eyes, she hit the wall behind the bed (with a lot of strength, since she always was a bit angry in the mornings) and a big screen came out of the ceiling and showed a handsome man. That was William, her "boss".

"Good morning, Beatrice. Had enough of your beauty sleep?"

"Suck it, William." She sayed while showing him her middle finger." I only wake up because I had a bad dream. If I was having a good one, I would never wake up."

"Yes, well if it wasn't this new mission, I wouldn't have called you this early."

"Oh, who gives a shit! Just send me the fucking mission."

"Ok, I'll send it as soon as I can. I got a reunion, so I might not be here in about an hour. Be careful."

"Like you care about me"

"You know I don't, but you're my oldest and best agent, William signing off"

_Like hell he will care if I die…I'm just one of his "5 Starts" agents…_

After her boss signed off, Beatrice got out of her bed and went to wash her face.

You may wonder who she is…I'll tell you. Beatrice Bloodfield, an agent for an Organization, prepared to murder and slay every person that gets in the way of the Government. She's one of the best murderers on the field. She has killed over 20 men and 5 "S Class" demons, all for money.

Yeah, you could say it's her job…well at least, she likes it. 

While she was preparing her breakfast, her fax was working. She wanted to see the mission objectives as soon as possible, since she is ready for anything in the mornings.

Let's have this moment so I can describe her:

Name: Beatrice Bloodfield

Age: 20

Weight: 74 kg

Height: 1, 80 meters

Hair Style: Black, with bangs and short hair.

Eyes: Emerald Green

Personality: She acts just like a teenager, both physically and mentally, and still thinks that she can be one. She's rude, mean, arrogant, sadistic, very competitive, easily bored, and quick to anger. She also smokes; because she thinks smoking make her forget about her victims´ faces. She loves swearing, herself, her weapons, killing, the colour white and hates other people and…well that pretty much tells it!

When Beatrice got out of her bath, the fax ended printing. So, she started reading her mission objectives, with still her body wet.

_Mission #22_

_Subject: Miss Joanna Jenkins_

_Job: Famous successful lawyer_

_Family: Married with two 7 years old twins_

_Cause of Murder: She defended "the wrong side"_

_Way of Murder: cause an "accident" in her way home_

_Timeline: 48 hours_

_Reward: 4 millions of dollars_

_Oh, so she's a famous lawyer... I really love killing lawyers..._

Putting the paper on the table, some words echoed in her mind as she stared at her washed clothes.

_.....with two 7 years old twins....._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God Dante, shouldn't you be more concern with cleaning your shop every once in a while??"

"If the dust bunnies don't turn into giant bunnies, I'm not concerned".

"....Dust bunnies...?"

Patty was doing her regular cleaning job in the demon slayer's shop, since he never cleans it. Dante was just doing his own personal things, in this cause, lying in the couch while reading some fashion magazine (he always said the liked to see to the models, but kinda makes you wonder, huh?) and listening to rock music that was coming from his old jukebox.

Then, he heard a bike sound outside. It was Lady and Trish; probably they were there to give him a new mission.

Great, just what he needed, a mission to escape the little brat's annoying voice!

"Morning!" sayed the women, as they entered the shop.

"Hey, there ladies!"

"Good morning!"

"So got any mission that might interest me???"

"Actually, yeah we do." Lady sayed while picking up a slice of pizza that was on the slayer's desk and taking out a piece of paper that she had on her shorts' pocket. Then she gave it to Dante and he read it out loud:

"_Subject: Miss Joanna Jenkins_

_Job: Famous successful lawyer_

_She's been persuade by demons to defend , a well known man for blackmailing people for his own_ _safety. She won the case and now the Government wants her dead._

_You must protect her .She'll be outside the court at 11 p.m. _

_Reward: 2 millions of dollars."_

"Well, looks like a good case....but I really don't like protecting missions."

"So, you aren't going to do it?"

"No, I'm not saying that! Of course I will, but can I ask a thing first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell me I gotta change the reward with you two."

"Ok I won't tell you that!"

"But I can. Remember, more than half of the reward is yours, Dante." Trish sayed, since Dante asked Lady not to say it, she thought it was fair for her to say it.

"Fine..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ready and dressed, Beatrice picked up her bike's keys, picked up her suitcase.

Her suitcase was where her weapons and guns were. Her signature guns were two Glock 18. She also had a bayonet, a grappling gun and some very thin wire. She was wearing a single piece suit with a big opening from her bellybutton up, showing shoulders, with shorts and only a top covering her breasts. If you look closely at her neck, you could see a necklace. This necklace was very important for her, but she didn't know why she felt that way. The necklace was simply a line with a tiny transparent bottle where you could see a liquid that looked like water. She never took that necklace, even in her missions.

_Well, time to kick some lawyer's ass......_

Well, first chapter end! See ya in the next one. Hope you liked it!


	2. Sorry for the accident

Second Chapter! This is Kat saying: GOOD READING!

_11:oopm_

"Hello there, are you my guardian for tonight?" Joanna Jenkins was her name. She was leaving the court when she noticed someone next to her car.

"Yeah, name's Dante and I'll be your guardian for tonight."

"Well, now I can drive in peace, I was really scared when I discovered that someone wanted me dead. I was just doing my job...Don't you agreed Mrs. Dante?"

"Yeah, I do understand your position" He answered to the beautiful blonde woman, while opening her car door and letting her in.

He also got into the car and started driving.

"So, what's your job?"

"Demon hunting, it's a great job"

"I heard that to be a demon hunter, you must be really good at it"

"You could say that! I get my way with a sword and guns!"

"So, you use guns....I never liked guns! I think they're a symbol of war and violence"

"Then you're a peaceful lawyer"

"Yes I am. But my husband, in the other hand, loves guns. He even wanted a gun collection on our house but of course I sayed no! It would be really bad for our children"

"Yeah, I heard you got twins"

"Yes, James and Chuck."

Meanwhile these two people were in the car, enjoying a conversation; Beatrice was waiting for the car to pass by the trap. Since the road to Miss Jenkins's home was a bit isolated, she thought that the "accident" could be caused by "bad vision cause by strong light".

What she didn't know was that who was with her target, could even see in the dark.

Her trap was essentially her stepping in the way of the car and staring a flashlight at the target, the target would try not to hit the car but she would lose control of it, making the car hit near trees. Simple yet effective!

"Must be really hard taking care of two kids"

"Yes, it is but when you love them, it's not that difficult"

Then, Dante sensed danger. He suddenly stopped the car.

"Hey, what hap..."

"Get out of the car, stay next to that tree. I'll be right back"

"O....ok.". Joanna got out of the car and stayed next to the tree pointed by the demon hunter.

After she got out of the car, Dante started the car again but this time with great velocity.

_Finally, I hear the car...wait a minute...that's not_

Too late.....The car had hit her right in the stomach and she went flying backwards.

"Gotcha!" Dante smiled, certain that he had hit a demon. He got out of the car and went to see the corpse of his victim, only to see a black hair girl, lying on the floor, bleeding from her mouth and with serious cuts and wounds.

"What the....!!!??? Oh my god, don't tell me..." Dante started at the girl's body, trying to think what he would do now that he killed an innocent girl that was just in the way.

"Hey, girl, wake up! Can you listen to me?" He tried to awake her, while grabbing her in his arms, but nothing......

_Darn it, she's dead...no wait she's not! She's breathing...I didn't kill her....but her face...I know her from some place..._

"Mr. Dante, where are you?". Miss Jenkins was feeling scared so she went looking for his guardian, only to find him in front of her car and , in his arms , a girl who looked dead.

"Who...did you kill her...?"

"What? No she's still breathing"

"Then if she's not dead, who did this to her?"

"....."

"Then, it's better to take her to the hospital"

"Ok, get in, I'll take her to car"

Dante put Beatrix's body inside the car, alongside with the suitcase that she was carrying and drove to the hospital. There he took Beatrice inside and Miss Jenkins did the rest: she called the doctor and talked with him, since Dante never liked doctors anyway. Then a team of paramedics came and removed Beatrice from Dante's arms, taking her to the operating room.

_Where......How.....Who......who was that person...I know him from somewhere...... I saw his face before.....I'm not sure...but I know him_

When Beatrice opened her eyes, she was in a hospital room, wired to machine that read her heart pulse.

_How the hell did I get here??_

Then Beatrice looked to her left and saw this elegant, strong looking, wearing red and black, silver headed man sleeping in a couch next to her bed.

_This guy...I know him...I have seen his face before...that are you ...I want to know your name..._

She got up and started walking to the man. He looked cute while he was sleeping, she thought, but she really wanted to know who he was. She had this feeling she had seen before.

As she was about to touch his face, his eyes opened and he stared at the female standing right in front of him.

"Morning, feeling better?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Hey, that's no one to be treating your savoir!"

"More like almost murderer"

"Wait, so you know what happened?"

"Of course, you hit me with your car"

Dante, ashamed that she knew what happened, first looked at her angry face then looked away, but Beatrice hated that."

" Hey, don't look away, I'm fucking talking to you!!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry I hit you"

"I wasn't asking for an apology"

"Then want you want from me?"

"Nothing...I don´t need your sympathy"

"Ok, then sorry I saved you" Angry, he stood up and left the room.

_Idiot..._

She wanted to get out as well. She unplugged the wires from her, got dressed, picked up her suitcase and jumped out of the window. She had not completed her mission....yet, she still had 24 hours....

Next Chapter coming!


	3. Fast Healing, Fast Worker

"I'm very disappointed with you. It's the first mission you fail!"

"I still have 24 hours, you fuck hole"

"Nevertheless, this never happened to you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Some guy hit me with his car"

"Really and how did the car look like?"

"Matched the target´s car"

"Did the man have any weapons with him?"

"Two handguns and a guitar bag"

"I believe it's a man specialized for this kind of missions"

"So you're telling me that guy is like the bodyguard?"

"Exactly"

"Well then let's have some fun"

"William signing out"

_So he's her bodyguard...like hell he´s gonna get me again_

It was already 11:40 p.m. and, like the other day, Dante took Miss Jenkins home.

"Here's your stop miss"

"Thank you again for helping me"

"No sweat" _Everything for a lot of cash_ "So see ya tomorrow"

"Goodbye" Joanna got out of the car, alongside with Dante, then walked until his car and got in it, ready to start it and waiting for the Miss to get home safe.

"Jack, I'm home." Joanna yelled to his husband who didn't seem to respond.

"Jack, are you here?" Nothing. So she went upstairs to check on her children. She opened the boy's room and...

"Miss Jenkins, so glad you could come!"

"You! Weren't you in hospital??"

"I got out for fast healing"

Beatrice was sitting in the window, next to the boy's bed bunk. Looking at her next target, with murders eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just going to do my job". She sayed while getting up. Joana could see her was holding a gun and in the other hand some wire.

"So you're the one they....."

"So how you want your death? Slowing and painful or Fast and painless?

I would go for the first one. It's more fun"

"I don't care how I die as long as you don't kill my husband and children"

"Don't worry! My job is only to kill you. Besides, I love children, especially twins"

Then, out of nowhere, a sword went piercing the window and almost hit Beatrice, hitting the wall behind Miss Jenkins.

"If you love twins, you will really love me". Dante came in by the window, pointing one of his guns, Ivory, to Beatrice's head.

"About time, you got here. I was starting to wonder when you would come!"

"Why did you miss me?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

**Since I'm not a good story teller, I'm gonna let you imagine their fight only saying that they stared fighting outside. Now let your imagination flow!**

They were tired, you could see that. Also none of the two had more bullets and Beatrice's suitcase and Dante's sword were still inside. The only way was hand on hand combat. They were fighting with all their strength and ability.

"You're tired yet?"

"No way, this is the most fun thing I ever done since I escaped jail!"

Hand on hand combat wasn't really Beatrice's strong spot but she was really having fun. So must fun that she, enjoying the fight, missed Dante and he caught her arm, making her fall. She tried to get up but Dante, to prevent that, sat on top of her holding her hands so she couldn't escape.

"Hey, get off you fucking pervert!!"

"Now, I see it. You really have a pretty face!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Wow there girl! You better stop with the swearing! It's really rude for a pretty girl like you to be swearing, you know" Dante looked at Beatrice's face and that made her blushed a bit so she turn her face, making her necklace showing.

"That necklace, where did I saw it before?"

"MAYBE WHEN YOU HIT ME WITH THAT....."

Dante placed his hand over Beatrice's mouth to make her shut up, making her blush even more.

"Hey what's your name? And tell me where you got that necklace" he asked while taking a bit of his hand from her mouth so she could talk.

"No"

"Why?"

"First because I don't wanna tell you my name, second I don't know where I got the necklace. I just woke up a day with this necklace. I don't remember anything of my childhood. Third, why are you asking?"

"Cause there were this girl from my childhood who had the same necklace"

"Do you know her name?"

"No....I don't remember....."

"......What's your name?"

"Dante"


	4. Childhood Memories

"So, honey do you like your new house?"

"..Y....yes"

"Then we may go to my friend´s house. Her name´s Eva. She´s been my best friend since we were kids."

"Is her house far from ours?"

"No, we´re her new neighbours"

_A new house, a new life...that´s what very body says....but I don´t believe in it...._

It was the first day that Beatrice was in her new house, with her parents, since her old one was already too small from the family.

She wasn´t very excited for this change, because she had her old friends and besides she had to make new ones, something her hated doing.

Her mom was really happy sine she could now have her dream house and she was now her best friend´s neighbour.

Elizabeth, was her mother´s name. Long black hair, wearing a long white dress, a perfect housewife.

"...where´s dad? Isn´t he coming with us?"

"I´m sorry honey, he can´t. He has to work late today"

"......."

Richard .He was the opposite of her mom. He was rarely at home, always full of work and when he gets home, he would never leave the study room. He worked at as famous scientist in a laboratory, working in collecting data on demons and the diabolical life.

As they walk into their neighbour´s house and they rang their door bell, Beatrice felt a sweet smell in the air, like chocolate. Then the door opened and she and her mom stood before a very beautiful blonde female.

"Eliza, hello! How are you?"

"Eva, I'm good and you?"

"I´m good too and hello there! How are you?"

"....h...hi..."

"Eliza, you didn´t tell me you had a child! She so cute and she really looks like you!"

"Thanks, her name´s Beatrix. She´s really shy."

"No, i am not....I just..."

"Oh it´s ok to be shy dear but don´t worry. I won´t bite!"

"Eva,I heard you had twins didn´t you?"

"Yes." She then looked at the young girl, standing in front of her and looking at her open door house. "And if this young girl wants to meet them, I´ll call them"

"...me..?..No...I...I mean..."

"Please come in, I´ll take you to their room. They are probably playing. Maybe they won't mind having you for the party"

With this, the blonde woman showed them the way to the living room, where Beatrice´s mother sat on the chair, next to the tea cups.

"Boys! We have visitors! Come here!"

"......"

"Boys!!"

"Maybe they aren´t listening"

"Then I´ll go call them in they´re room. Beatrice, want to come with me?"

"M...me...?"

"Yes, you want to come with me? I´m going to call the boys and if you want you can meet them"

"Yes you should go honey."

"O...ok"

Eva started walking to her children' room and Beatrice followed her, a bit scared of what her new neighbours would think of her.

They arrived at a small hall with a door which had a small poster saying:

"No entry, unless you have food" and a lot of drawing like some swords and a football ball.

Beatrice thought the poster funny and smilled a bit, maybe they would like her. She really cooked well because her mother taught her and since they liked food, they would really like her.

Then the blonde woman opened the door a bit and talked to two kids that were inside.

"Boys, come and say hello to our new neighbours"

"Not now mom, we´re playing! Can´t we go later?"

"Well, i somehow knew you were going to say that, so I brought her to your bedroom!"

"WHAT??!! MOM!!!" the two yelled and Beatrix could see why.

She could see two kids, boys, that looked her age and that were on their bed with pillows in their hands. But that wasn´t why they yelled...not because some stranger was in their bedroom, not even because their mother came in their room while they were playing with pillows. The real reason was most worst and it made Beatrice and the twins (especially Beatrice) blush: the boys were pillow fighting...with only their boxers on(well at least one of them)!

This made Beatrice look another way the second she looked at her new neighbours.

"Oh i´m sorry boys! I didn´t know you were playing like that"

"It´s ok mother. It´s was Dante´s idea anyway" Sayed one of they, that for Beatrice, looked like the more smart one and a bit more mature that the other.

"HEY, BUT YOU DIDN´T SAY NO TO IT!" Yealled the other twin. This one looked more childish and more hyper.

"YEAH, BECAUSE YOU DIDN´T LET ME READ MY BOOK!"

"CAUSE YOU´RE ALWAYS READING THEM, BOOKWORM!"

"IDIOT!"

"NERD!"

"DUMBASS!"

"KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE SWEARING!" the blonde woman was getting a bit tired of her children talk.

They looked at their mother with fear olny to say, like if they really in the army :"Sorry mom"

Beatrice laughed a bit.

"Ok, boys. I´m going to the kitchen to do te and cookies, so while i don´t call, you better treat your neighbour good, or else" sayed Eva, while getting out of he room and closing the door behind her.

The twins looked like a doctor looks at his patient and stared in silent.

"This is boring. I´m gonna put some pants on!"

The one that looked more younger got off his bed and picked some pants, which he put on.

"Don´t listen to him. He´s an idiot." The other twin sayed, as he got on the floor. When he got near Beatrice, he asked." My name is Vergil, What´s yours?

"M...my..name?"

"Yeah"

"Beatrice."

"Nice to meet you, Beatrice. Oh and the idiot is Dante, my little brother"

"Just because you are only a minute older, doesn´t mean i´m your little brother!"

Beatrice then stared laughing a little, but enough to the twins hear it.

" Why you laughing? Whats soo damn funny?" Dante sayed while looking at the female.

"N..nothing..."Beatrice was a bit afraid of Dante, because she thought he didn´t like her, since he was being mean to her.

"Don´t be like that! She has not fault that everything you say is stupid"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But are stupid!"

"Could...could we just get along?" Beatrice was a bit tired of listening to her new friends´scene.

"Boys,Beatrice, the tea is ready!" The twin´s mother sayed.

"Yay, snacks!" Dante was really quick to get to the living room. Maybe because he was hungry, Beatrice thought. But eitherway, she and the older twin were left alone in the same room.

"So...wanna go eat something?"

"Yeah, sure" She happilly replied. Also happy but hearing his friend´s asnwer, Vergil made his way to the living room and, while passing by Beatrice, he grabbed her hand and made her follow him.

"Then come on!"

Beatrice was a bit embarrassed but happy at the same time because she now knew she had found a new friend, something that she found every frustating.

This was the only chapter, until now, that is about Beatrice´s childhood, so there will be more like this one.


	5. Job Done or maybe not

"Dante"

"Sorry, I don´t know anyone with that name" She was telling the truth, but somehow, she knew that name. She had heard that name before, but still, she didn´t know anyone with that name. "Now if you don´t mind". When she ended talking, she kicked the man that was still on top of her...but Beatrice didn´t kick him in his leg or torso, she kicked him right where it hurts the most (if you know what I mean =D). With this action, Dante , with the pain that he was feeling right between his legs.

"OUCH, YOU BITCH!!!"

"Sorry, you asked for it" She got up and started running thoughts the house, where she thought that her target was hiding.

But Joanna was actually taking her children to her car, because she wanted to go somewhere safe so they would not be hurt by that assassin. She wasn´t thinking about her own life but thinking about her children´life.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"Don´t need to worry, honey. We´re going to grandmom´s"

"Why?"

"James, Chuck...just close your eyes. We will be there in a minute"

As her children closed his eyes, Joanna was getting into the front seat when this female figure appeared in front of her.

"And where do you think you´re going?"

"You...Where´s.."

"He´s in pain right now so...let's just get this over with!"

"Ok...but not in front of my children...please...I only beg this for my last request"

"Sure "Beatrice grabbed Joanna by the arm and took her away from the car.

When the two women stopped, Beatrice took out her strings and one of her guns.

"So..wanna die slowly or fast?"

"...F..fast"

"Okay...then just close your eyes, I´ll be quick"

"Slow down there, cowgirl!"

No..It couldn´t be...no way a man could stand a hit like that in the nuts!

"Didn´t I just kicked you?"

"Well, didn´t hurt...you know?"

"Looks like you´re not of this world"

Beatrice pointed her gun to Joanna´s head, ready to pull the trigger.

"So...you think you are faster that my finger?"

"Pretty sure I am"

"Well then let´s see if you are"

She was ready. He was ready. But then a murderous scream was heard from the lawyer´s car. The two gunslingers knew that it was a demon.

"JAMES, CHUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Joanna screamed, as she ran thruways her car.

"No, wait!"Dante shouted, trying to stop the lawyer from her death.

"Damn it, I fucking hate when those demons get in my way!"

Beatrice started running after her target, and seeing this, the devil hunter did the same.

"Oh damn it!"

"You could say that again."

The two now stared at their "friend's corpse, next to a group of demon, that seem to be Assaults.

"Fuck...they killed her"

"Guess your not getting your money."

"Well, you aren't too."

As they talk, the now hungry Assaults tried to attack them. But they got out of the way in time.

"Shit, how are we going to kill those bastars?!"

"Easy"

While Dante ended his phrase, he looked at the now dead Miss Jenkins's house and a sword came out of the window, stoping in the devil hunter's hand.

"How the.."

But Beatrice didn´t finish her sentence. She just watched as her once rival was now killing those demon that would definitely kill her for the lack of ammo.

"Well, that was easy...."

"How did you..."

"I don't have to explain anything to you. You better go."

"Why...will you kill me with that sword?"

"No...Just go before I change my mind."


	6. Trouble and Sword Fights

_Ring....ring.…ring_

Beatrice woke up. It had been a long night. And besides, she didn't do her job....Joanna had been killed by a demon and the autopsy was going to confirm it.

She WAS in trouble. And she knew it....but didn't care.

While she was taking her morning bath, the door bell rang.

_The hell?...at 6 a.m.?_

She got out of the bath, dressed her normal suit and, just for precaution, put a handgun in her leg and her suitcase next to her.

"Hello, who is it?"

"Beatrice...it's me"

"William?!"

She was surprised because William never went to her home before. She knew he knew where he lived but he would only inform her by phone or TV.

"Why are you here?"

"Let me in." She opened the door and he entered.

"The autopsy says a demon killed her.... you didn't do it."

"So? She's dead, isn't she? Wasn't that what they....

William looked at her, whist pointing a gun at her forehead.

"I know but bosses´ orders."

She quickly turned and kicked William's gun off his hand.

But as she obtained her fake "friend" and "boss's" gun, a group of armed soldiers entered her house and surround her, pointing their guns at her.

"I'm so sorry Beatrice but it has to be done."

"Mother, can I be excuse?"

"Of course honey. You can go play with our neighbours"

"No…I mean I want to go play on the swing alone."

"….Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother."

Beatrice never wanted to play with her new neighbours, she didn't really like them.

She always preferred to play alone….or with her mother, since she didn't have other siblings and her father was always working.

As she walked thruways her swing, she could hear her neighbours playing.

They always played, in the afternoon, with they're mother, training with they're wooden swords.

Actually, Beatrice envied them because she wanted to play swords with them, but, since she was a girl, she thought they wouldn't let her play.

She sat on her swing listening to the boys on the other side of the fence.

"Hey you can't do that!!! MOM, DANTE IS CHEATING!!!!"

"YOU LIAR! MOM, VERGIL IS LYING!!!"

"Boys, you don't need to yell. What's wrong?"

"Dante throw sand at my eyes."

"Oh yeah? Then Vergil was cheating too! He was wining because he was cheating too!!"

"Boys…It's not nice to cheat..."

"Sorry mom…"

It was kinda funny to listen to them. She never had been lecture by her mother, because she was a good girl, as her mother always said.

"Mom, can you watch our match so you can know who wins?"

"Why, of course."

Beatrice wanted to watch it too, but she couldn't see the other house's front yard because of the fence. Still, she could hear the sounds of the wooden swords touch each other. She was really curious to know who would win: the hyperactive boy, who didn't really like her, or the other one, the only boy who ever treated her well, not like the other boys treated her.

The only thing she could hear were the sounds of the wooden swords……

With eyes closed, she tried to recreate that scene in her mind.

The sounds…the laughs…something she always wanted to feel…to feel truly _loved_…

"See what you did!?!"

"I did??!! You were the one not defending yourself!!"

"Now, boys. Don't fight again!"

"But mom, Dante threw my sword to the neighbour's yard!!!!"

_Neighbour's yard? Do they mean my yard?_

She opened her eyes and found a sword, Vergil's wooden sword.

She then stood up and picked the sword up. It was a very well made and strong wooden sword. Beatrice thought it was very beautiful.

"Because you weren't defending correctly!!!!!"

"Boys there are no need to scream. As for the sword, Vergil goes get it"

"WHAT?!WHY?!"

"It's your sword honey. So you have the responsibility."

"But…but!!"

_Wait! No, that means he's coming here!_

"Ok, I'll go."

_I got to do something__…maybe I'll throw the sword back at…_

"Hey, you found my sword."

_Too late…_


	7. Her Best Friend

"Great, you found my sword."

"…Y...Yeah"

"Thanks!"

"H…here"

She then gave Vergil his sword, without looking at him. Always looking down.

"Hey, you wanna come and play with us?"

"You mean…play swords?"

"Well, I don't think Dante will agree but you seem really sad, just being here alone."

"Thanks for worrying but…I prefer not to ruin the fun you here having with your brother."

"But you won't ruin anything! If Dante doesn't want you to play, then you'll watch, so, you'll watch me beat that idiot!"

"But…I can see your front yard from here…I don't need to go to yours."

"The fence is bigger than me and your smaller than me. I think watching us and from here is a big problem."

Beatrice was amazed for her neighbour's fast thinking. It was like he already knew what to say.

"Ok."

_Ok?_

"If you don't want to come with me, I'll leave you then."

She watched his friend slowly walking away like he was waiting for a moment to turn away and take her with him. Maybe Beatrice was doing the wrong time by rejecting his offer…maybe she was going to lose him if she, in a way, rejected him.

"Waa…wait"

And as she predicted, he quickly turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"I'll…I'll go with you….I don't wanna stay here alone…..can I?

When she stopped talking, Vergil walked a bit towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Well. If I asked you, it means you can, doesn't it?"

Beatrice blushed a bit when she realized that her neighbour was doing.

"I…guess so."

A sound of glass being broken was suddenly heard form the nearest window, right next to Beatrice. An object had been thrown from outside and it was coming a black gas from it.

"GAS BOMB, EVERYBODY DUCK". One of the military yelled.

It was Beatrice's change to escape. She quickly picked her suitcase up and threw herself through the window. Then she grabbed one branch of that tree that was next to the window and safely dropped to the ground.

"Beatrice here!!!". Someone screamed.

She knew that voice. It was her best friend since she began her current job.

"Lady…was it you who threw that bomb?"

"Yeah, now come on. Get on my bike. The gas is almost disappearing."

Beatrice then did what her friend told her to do and off they went.

"Good timing there Lady."

"Well I was going to talk with you but then I saw those military cars and thought you were in trouble and when I saw you from the window and those military guys, I knew I was right."

"Thanks, I know I can always count on you to help me on tight situations."

"…So how "tight" was this one?

"Very…"

"Care to explain?"

So while they were riding Lady's bike, Beatrice told what was happening.

"I see…well you are really in trouble then…but what I can figure out is why they can't consider being killed by a demon an accident."

" The president of the side she was against is a demon."

"…ok that makes sense now…look I got a job to do so I'll take you to a safe place until I came back ok?"

"Where?"

"To a friend's house. There you can low for now. Even if they find you, he'll protect you."

"Oh really? Is he that strong?"

"He's a devil hunter."

"Just like you."

"But don't worry, he's nice, without the cocky and macho attitude."

They laughed a bit. But what Lady didn't know was that her friend had already known Beatrice.


End file.
